Cronicas
by xxxNoctisxLightningxCloudxxx
Summary: Diferentes historias de los personajes de estos juegos.Varios emparejamientos one-shot's
1. Capítulo I

**Capitulo:Enfermo**

**Parejas: CloudxLightning**

**Descripción:Esto es lo que pasa cuando Cloud se enferma**

* * *

'No, usted no entiende, Light. El no toma su medicina. Él ni siquiera se movió cuando lo amenazamos con traer a Tifa. Él sólo dijo: "Voy a tomar mi medicamento si Lightning está aquí conmigo." cada vez que uno de nosotros intentaba persuadirlo. Dios, no sabía que Cloud puede ser tan terco! De todos modos, no es mi intención molestarle, pero él nos quiere escuchar a nosotros. Así que, ¿quieres volver a casa, ahora?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Lightning. Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente y leer el mensaje de texto nuevo.

-Sólo si estoy con él, ¿eh? Ella pensó con irritación leve.

Con una burla, ella cerró la brillante tapa del teléfono negro y lo puso en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

Fue el mensaje de texto enviado por Aerith hace doce horas.

Lightning volvió la mirada hacia la derecha, mirando distraídamente el hermoso paisaje pasaba en una falta de definición a través de ventana cuadrada del tren. Estaba lloviendo ahora, el cielo estaba cargado de nubes oscuras.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento de felpa. Sus ojos siguiendo el rastro de gotas de lluvia, ya que se deslizó por vidrio de la ventana. Sus pensamientos se centraron en Cloud.

Lightning sonrió con diversión. Aerith, bueno, en realidad todos sus amigos, debe de estar muy cansado y desesperado cuidado de Cloud que todos ellos ahora prácticamente le rogaron para volver a casa y hacerse cargo él. Ella sabía muy bien que Cloud podría ser como un niño cuando se lo proponía.

Una sonrisa afectuosa formó en sus labios.

Cloud era su novio hace dos años y, como tal, este tipo de comportamiento no le sorprendió en absoluto. A pesar de que no le impidió sentirse un poco molesta por él. Realmente ahora, se había ido sólo por dos semanas fuera del país y cuando estaba enfermo como Cloud Aerith dijo: ". Agonizante dolor de cabeza, frío doloroso y dolorido cuerpo como el infierno" -Se negó a tomar sus medicinas si no era ella quien le daba las pastillas y cuidara de él.

Supuestamente tenía que estar en Bevelle, la ciudad natal de Yuna, durante tres meses para un programa de intercambio militar entre Bevelle, y Cocoon: su ciudad natal. Pero ahora ella se vio obligada a volver a casa porque su novio-bebé que es el mismísimo héroe que detuvo a meteor y derroto a Sephiroth dos veces, tenía fiebre y se negó a ver a un médico o ser tratados por sus amigos, o cualquier otra persona, y sólo la quería para cuidar de él.

Lightning suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos, tratando de pegar ojo.

Las cosas que ella hace por Cloud. Ella tuvo un intenso entrenamiento el día antes y su cuerpo todavía estaba todo dolorido como un loco, pero cuando recibió el mensaje de texto de Aerith en medio de la noche, luego de una llamada telefónica, se había arrastrado inmediatamente fuera de la cama y llena su bolso ir a casa. Sus amigos habían estado tratando de que Cloud tomara sus medicinas, pero fue en vano. Ahora ella era el último recurso para resolver este problema.

A veces es difícil tratar con Cloud

Con un último pensamiento consciente, Lightning se quedó dormida. "Pero, es mi todo".

.

.

"Vamos a salir ahora. Bien, Cloud?" Aerith dijo en voz baja a un Cloud inmóvil.

Él se encontraba en un paquete de manta en la cama, estaba de espaldas a ella, había una expresión hosca en su cara roja y de vez en cuando tocia o estornudaba. A pesar de que podía ver claramente los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, todavía tercamente dijo que no tenía sueño o estaba cansado. Ella casi resopló ante eso.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo es posible que este mismo hombre que podría intimidar a muchos hombres fuertes tres veces su tamaño a primera vista actuando ahora no es diferente de un niño que se había negado a sus demandas?

Cloud no escuchaba a nadie. Él simplemente había fijado sus amigos fieles, que era ella, Zack, Vincent, Barret, Serah, Vanille, Yuna y Tidus, con una mirada y dijo: ". Quiero a Lightning" con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir en su estado debilitado. A pesar de que hubiera tenido mayor efecto si no fuera por la nariz un poco roja, ojos casí caídos, y en cierto modo una mueca en sus labios arruinando su pantalla de terquedad. Los chicos intentado tan duro ocultar sus risas al ver a Cloud.

Fue hace dos días, y Cloud se las había arreglado para aferrarse a su terquedad hasta ahora. No le importa que Lightning estaba lejos, trabajando. Él simplemente quería tener a su Lightning a su lado.

Exhalando un suspiro largo, Aerith silenciosamente tiró de la gruesa manta sobre la espalda expuesta de Cloud y procede a salir de su dormitorio.

Ella sólo podía dejar todo ahora en manos de Lightning.

.

.

¿Por qué no ha venido por mí? Cloud pensó con el ceño fruncido.

¿Su trabajo era más importante que él? Habían pasado tres días desde que se enfermó y él todavía no había oído nada de ella. Y maldito Zack por confiscar su teléfono, porque de lo contrario ya habría llamado a Lightning él mismo.

Cloud gimió de dolor cuando el dolor de cabeza se volvió con una venganza. Realmente se sentía como una mierda.

Con un moco leve en la nariz, se volvió a poner en su espalda. Con una nariz congestionada y los ojos todavía pesados, él se quedó mirando el techo, pensativo. Tal vez sólo debería tomar los medicamentos que sus amigos habían tratado de darle?

Imágenes de Lightning revoloteaban por su mente: su cara sonriente, la forma en que ella se ríe, sus besos y abrazos para él.

"No", resopló con frustración Cloud. "Así no". Entonces inmediatamente se puso de nuevo en su estómago. No quería rendirme ahora. No importa qué, él esperaría a Lightning.

Con los ojos medio entornados, miró por última vez en el marco de la imagen en su mesilla de noche y luego lentamente se quedó dormido.

La echaba tanto de menos.

.

.

Lightning se precipitó desde la cabina amarilla, la bolsa de mensajero de color negro se cierne sobre su cabeza como un paraguas improvisado. La lluvia se había vuelto más pesada ahora, el viento frío soplaba con dureza, y el profundo sonido de un trueno retumbó en el cielo. Ella suspiro de alivio cuando llegó al vestíbulo de entrada del edificio de apartamentos de Cloud.

Realmente fue una gran sorpresa cuando Cloud la trajo a este lugar por primera vez. Nunca habría pensado que una persona como él, un gran héroe, podría vivir en un lugar muy sencillo como esto. El apartamento era un edificio de cinco pisos, situado en las afueras de la ciudad donde todavía se puede encontrar paz y tranquilidad por las calles, muy diferente a la vida del centro bullicioso.

Pero, de nuevo a Cloud siempre le había gustado la tranquilidad.

Lightning dio una pequeña sonrisa a la anciana en la recepción y se dirigió al ascensor. Hacía el apartamento de Cloud que estaba en el quinto piso.

Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor con aire ausente. Sería sólo ella y él ahora desde que Zack, Aerith, Vincent y los demás lo habían dejado hace unas horas.

Un pequeño "ding" sonido más tarde y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Lightning caminaba por los pasillos vacíos y se detuvo frente a una puerta con un número 105 grabado en una placa de oro. Revolvió el bolso para encontrar las llaves de repuesto que Cloud le dio hace mucho tiempo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez visitamos este lugar.

Tentativamente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un silencio absoluto. Cerró la puerta suavemente, con llave de vuelta de inmediato y tomó un minuto para barrió la mirada por la habitación vacía.

Lightning colgó su gabardina beige en el perchero junto a la puerta, que la dejó en una sencilla blusa blanca fina y jeans oscuros azules, se quitó las botas. El suelo de madera sentía frío bajo sus pies mientras se abría paso por los pasillos con poca luz. Todo estaba tan ordenado como siempre, lo que no fue una sorpresa ver que Cloud era una persona ordenada. Las luces estaban apagadas, sólo una escasa luz se filtraba por las cortinas que la guiaron a la habitación de Cloud .

La puerta de su dormitorio estaba entreabierta. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y se reunió con un espectáculo que reunió una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Cloud estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, una gruesa manta enredada en sus piernas, pantalones de chándal negros colgaban bajo en sus caderas, su camisa blanca montadas hasta le permitió una mirada de sus abdominales cincelados, brazos fuertes establecidas alrededor de su cabeza, y sus cabellos rubios en punta quedaron esparcidos alrededor de su rostro durmiendo plácidamente.

Lightning resistió el impulso de gemir. Dios, cómo echaba de menos sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Su largo viaje agotador desde Bevelle se sentía como nada ahora. Fue esta cosa que la hizo sentir un poco avergonzada de sí misma, ¿cómo Cloud podría doblar su voluntad con sólo un vistazo. Ella sin duda deseaba no tener que volver a Bevelle y quedarse aquí con él y acurrucarse en sus brazos cálidos.

Realmente, le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzó sobre él en estos momentos. Cloud sólo podía hacer una postura sencilla para dormir cuando estaba enfermo pareciera tan condenadamente sexy.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Lightning dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó al lado de Cloud. Se sentó en la cama junto a su cadera. Mirando fijamente, con una mirada revoloteó preocupación por su rostro. Parecía que Cloud no dormía tan tranquilamente como había pensado. Hubo un profundo surco entre las cejas, brillo de sudor en la frente, y tenía dificultad leve para respirar.

¿Debía despertarlo, o no? Lightning debate consigo misma. Parecía incómodo en su sueño, pero ella siempre tenía una aversión cuando se trataba de una cuestión de despertar a Cloud levanta de su sueño. Si estaba enfermo o no, se sentía como un delito cada vez que perturba su sueño. Él sólo parecía demasiado bello cuando él estaba durmiendo. Aunque él nunca le importó que ella lo despertara de su duerme, ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por irse a trabajar.

Su cara de preocupación se convirtió en un determinado uno cuando ella movió sus ojos hacia la mesita de noche; allí puso sus medicamentos, todo sigue perfectamente sellado, nunca los ha tocado. Este hombre obstinado realmente lleva a cabo su palabra de no querer tomar sus malditos medicamentos sin ella.

Moviendo su cuerpo más cerca de él, Lightning llamó por su nombre en voz baja. "Cloud?" Su mano derecha acariciaba el flequillo de la frente, sintiendo su temperatura cálida.

"Cloud?" Ella repitió en voz más alta. Sin embargo, todavía no hubo respuesta.

Ella se inclinó más hacia él, su mano ahuecó su mejilla izquierda, el pulgar acariciando el círculo oscuro debajo del ojo débil.

¿Él tiene problemas para dormir?

«Así se hace, Lightning. Ella se reprendió como culpa se precipitó sobre ella. Él hizo todo esto sólo para poder verla? Recordó lo que Aerith le dijo por teléfono ayer por la noche, "No lo culpo, Light. Él realmente quiere verte. Ya sabes, cada vez que estaba despierto, él siempre estaba en su lado derecho, mirando fijamente a los ojos caídos de su marco en la mesilla de noche, con este anhelo mirar siempre allí en su rostro".

Su mirada se posó a dicho marco. Era una foto que tomó hace tres meses. Estaban en un picnic debajo de un gran árbol que se encontraba al lado de un lago .Cloud estaba vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones cortos de color blanco mientras ella estaba en un sencillo vestido que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, ella estaba sentada en su regazo, con los brazos firmemente abrazándolo a él, mientras que él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su mejilla izquierda puso al lado de la derecha, y los dos tenían idénticas sonrisas brillantes en sus rostros. Fue un día especialmente ventoso, recordó. El lago brillante hermosamente, era el fondo perfecto para la foto.

Yuna fue la que insistió en que se tomó esa foto, porque se veía tan adorable, dijo.

Una pequeña sonrisa agraciada sus labios mientras recordaba aquel día. Ahora que pensaba en ello, ella y Cloud habían estado tan ocupados con el trabajo que apenas pasaban tiempo junto. Claro que hubo llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto, un tiempo breve pasó a tomar el almuerzo juntos, pero rara vez tenían un tiempo de calidad juntos.

Bueno, esto era una buena oportunidad para finalmente pasaban el tiempo juntos. Ella consiguió un breve descanso de su programa de formación en Bevelle.

Lightning puso los labios cerca de la oreja izquierda. "Cloud, despierta. Soy yo", le gritó a él, con la mano todavía acariciando su mejilla. "Hay que despertar ahora, mi cabecita de Chocobo." Hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras, su apodo para él.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Un gemido salió de los labios de Cloud.

Lightning observaba con fascinación como sus largas pestañas revolotearon luego sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules. Suspiró profundamente y luego pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Cuando por fin sus ojos se centraron en ella, le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer su forma flotante. Como si con incredulidad, él llevó una mano para frotarse los ojos. Cuando todavía estaba allí, sentado junto a él con paciencia, sabía que no estaba soñando con ella finalmente volvió a casa. Aliviado se apoderó de él.

"Light". La forma en que pronunció su nombre con un deseo obvio hizo que su corazón revoloteaba. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando de repente cerró los ojos, y estornudó salió de su nariz. Su cuerpo acurrucado en posición fetal mientras él gemía dolorosamente mientras agarrándose el estómago.

Ouch. Ella sabía que ese sentimiento muy bien, este tipo de estornudo, que tuvo una gran cantidad de energía y dejó su estómago apretado por un segundo. Ella realmente se sentía mal por él, así que ella le acarició la espalda de una manera reconfortante.

Como Cloud se trasladó a poner sobre su espalda, le disparó en el brazo izquierdo y barrido descendente de rayos con él, aplastando su cuerpo más pequeño en sus brazos. Se encontró que se metió debajo de la barbilla, uno de sus brazos cubriéndole los hombros y el otro serpenteaba alrededor de la cintura.

"Eres tan molesta". Oyó Cloud que se quejó con voz ronca. Definitivamente había un puchero en su tono, está bien.

"Sí, un bebé que me hizo viajó catorce horas para darle sus medicamentos". Lightning respondió con una voz plana. ¿Ven? Este bebé, pensó.

"No, de verdad. Eres molesta", insistió Cloud, si es posible su control sobre ella tiene más fuerza ahora. "He estado esperando por ti. Casi pensé que probablemente no se preocupan más por mí, o tal vez usted ha encontrado a otro hombre atractivo en Bevelle". Dijo que la última parte con un tono un tanto oscuro.

Lightning una lucha se libró de los brazos de Cloud. Ella lo miró a la cara por un momento. A pesar de ver lo serio que parecía ser, ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Cloud vio como su novia se agarró el estómago mientras se reía de todo corazón. ¿Fue tan divertido que pensar como lo hizo? Él pensó con el ceño. Bueno, nadie podría culparlo; Lightning era demasiado condenadamente sexy. Su personalidad fría inicialmente siempre se las arreglaba para que cualquier hombre se sienta desafiado a superar la "barrera".

"Y tal vez incluso tratando de robar su corazón." Pensó con mucho resentimiento.

Cloud resopló con disgusto luego le dio la espalda a Lightning.

¿No sabía lo preocupado que estaba cada vez que se separaban el uno del otro? No dudaba de la fidelidad de Lightning en su relación, fueron esos hombres a los que se preocupan. Cuando no estaba de su lado, no sabrían que ella ya estaba tomada, que ella era suya.

Admitió que nunca se sintió tan fuertemente posesiva sobre cualquier cosa, cualquiera, pero Lightning. Era como si como si fuera lo único que necesitaba en este mundo, la idea de perderla es completamente inaceptable. Por suerte, ella nunca pareció importarle él que es posesivo porque él sabía lo maldito que podría ser cuando muy posesivos sobre ella.

Lightning dejó escapar unas cuantas risas antes de ver que Cloud le dio la espalda a ella. "Hmm. Tal vez no debería haberme reído así. Ella pensó ociosamente, viendo como Cloud prácticamente miró a las cortinas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella sabía que estaba enfermo y mucho que la extrañaba que siempre actuaría como un niño malcriado. Él no puede mostrarlo a otras personas, pero cuando estaban solos, y sólo entonces él mostraría su verdadero color. Era como si como si sólo bajó la guardia por ella.

Pero en serio, ahora. La idea de enamorarse de otro hombre era más que ridículo para ella. En serio Cloud piensa eso? Había viajado mucho y conocido a muchas personas, pero sin embargo nunca vio a un solo hombre que podría coincidir con el nivel de atracción que tiene con Cloud. Ni siquiera un joven guerrero de cabello castaño, un soldado pelirrojo élite, o incluso un tímido príncipe de cabello oscuro que conoció en una tierra lejana podrían sacudir su amor por Cloud, eran suficientes para captar su atención, pero nunca sería suficiente para que coincida con Cloud.

Él debería haber sabido ahora que ella sólo tenía los ojos fijos en él. Aunque en su estado actual, ella sólo sabía que era inútil para explicar lo que de nuevo. Era la mejor manera de cumplir sólo con lo que quisiera.

Lightning se acercó más a Cloud, sentado cerca de la cintura. Tiró suavemente de la manga. "Hey, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él ni siquiera se movió en lo más mínimo. Con un suspiro, Lightning tiró con más persistencia. "Cloud, realmente lo siento. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo, lo prometo."

Un corto silencio siguió, entonces ella lo llamó una vez más. "Cloud?"

Todavía no hay reconocimiento. Era como si ella no existiera. Un puchero formado en sus labios.

'¿Por qué está siendo tan difícil? " Lightning pensaba. Ella realmente odiaba cuando Cloud le daba el tratamiento silencio, bromeando o no. Era mejor si le gritó a la cara, le mostró sus sentimientos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que un hombro frío y el silencio.

Como Cloud todavía rumiando dentro de su mundo emocional, de repente se oyó un crujido detrás de él luego la voz suave de Lightning flotaba en la habitación en silencio.

"Los palos y las piedras son duras para los huesos. Pero el silencio rompe el corazón." Lightning citado sombrío, y por desgracia un poco.

Cloud mantuvo de espaldas a ella un momento más, luego se volvió deliberadamente su cuerpo alrededor. Con una ceja arqueada, fijó Lightning con una mirada inquisitiva que decía: '¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lightning sonrió, sintiéndose muy logrado, y saltó de él. Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su torso con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su latido constante. "Lo siento. No me ignores, por favor." Ella dijo en voz baja.

Cloud resopló con incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo actuar como una damisela en apuros? Lo que con esa expresión triste, miserable en su cara. La atrajo más cerca, escondido la cabeza bajo su barbilla y la abrazó con fuerza. "No actúes como un poeta ahora, light". Dijo con los ojos en blanco. "Eres tan tonto a veces."

"Sí, pero tú me amas de todos modos." Lightning respondió con confianza. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante Cloud picoteó sus labios, ignorando por completo el riesgo de contraer un resfriado. Se acurrucó más contra él. "Eres tan caliente, Cloud." Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios. "¡Qué conveniente estás enfermo, cuando el clima es frío, así como la congelación de esto. Te sientes mucho mejor que un calentador". Dejó escapar una risa tintineante en esto.

"Me alegro de que pienses así." Cloud gruñó. Un rato más tarde él gimió y se agarró la cabeza. "Maldito dolor de cabeza". Maldijo por lo bajo.

Lightning suspiró y sacó a regañadientes de los brazos de Cloud ". "Ya es hora de que usted reciba su tratamiento usted esta enfermos, de todos modos." Ella ahuecó sus mejillas y lo miró fijamente hacia abajo en serio. "Has estado trabajando demasiado duro, que rara vez se tiene ningún descanso. Eres un humano Cloud, no un robot. Necesitas descansar." Lightning lo amonestó severamente, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Mira quién habla. Has estado muy ocupado con el trabajo también", respondió Cloud, un oscuro ceño fruncido en su rostro. "El ejército le han estado viendo más a menudo que yo. ¡Qué injusto".

"Pero yo no soy el que ha caído enfermo ahora, ¿verdad?" Lightning dijo con una cara presumida luego se pellizcó la nariz juguetonamente.

La lluvia era la culpable de su condición actual. ¿Quién iba a pensar que caminando por la calle en una llovizna podría enfermar a alguien? Bueno, tal vez debería haberse secado primera vez de instantáneamente dormido toda la noche con su traje empapado después de chocar su habitación apartamento. Pero estaba tan cansado mortal en ese momento. Lo que entonces demostró punto de Lightning, necesitaba el descanso.

"¿Por qué ella siempre tiene la razón? Cloud pensó.

"Levántate, vamos a conseguirte algo de comer."Dijo Lightning mientras saco a Cloud de la cama y lo arrastraron por los pasillos oscuros hacia la cocina cocina. "Te voy a hacer una sopa , ¿de acuerdo?" Ella miró hacia atrás del hombro. Él tarareó en respuesta, agarrando su mano con fuerza en su más grande.

Cloud se sentó en silencio viendo como Lightning preparaba su almuerzo tardío. Miró a través de los ojos medio entornados como se las arregló para encontrar su camino alrededor de su cocina con tanta facilidad, y hábilmente cortado las verduras como un verdadero chef. Ella se veía muy feliz.

Cloud puso el codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano izquierda. Sus ojos intensamente siguiendo los movimientos de Lightning.

Ella era realmente una mujer hermosa. Ella era inteligente, bien preparado, que se preocupaba por él, ella lo escuchaba, ella le valora. Podía confiar en ella en todo. Él confiaba en ella con toda su vida. Ella siempre fue la presencia tranquilizadora cuando sintió que el mundo estaba en su contra. Ella era fuerte y valiente también.

Ella era su todo.

"Ella va a hacer una gran esposa", reflexionó Cloud. "Va a ser mi esposa.

"¿De qué estás sonriendo en tal ahora?" Lightning preguntó con curiosidad mientras colocaba un tazón de sopa antes de Cloud. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

"Usted lo va a saber pronto, querida." Dijo algo alegremente.

Lightning se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Dio a pequeños sorbos a su bebida, disfrutando de la sensación de calor que trajo en el estómago. Sin embargo, fue de corta duración sin embargo, cuando oyó que Cloud se aclaró la garganta convergente.

Lightning miró a Cloud, luego a la sopa sin tocar, y se estableció su mirada en él. Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras Cloud simplemente la miró con inocencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te alimenta?" Ella se rió de sí misma, pensando que era sólo una broma. Pero cuando Cloud se mantuvo mirándola sin ninguna indicación de tocar la sopa, se quedó boquiabierto abiertamente en él con incredulidad. Dejó el cacao en la mesa del comedor no demasiado suavemente y le gruñó. "Eres tan increíble".

Cloud sonrió felizmente como Lightning tomó la sopa y se llevó parte de su contenido en una cuchara de plata. Él se acercó más a ella y bajó la cara para que sea más fácil para ella para darle de comer. Mientras masticaba el primer bocado, saboreando el sabor rico y delicioso de la comida, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo era posible que una sopa simple podría saber tan maravilloso?

"Sí, pero tú me amas de todos modos." Cloud le respondió a Lightning, usando sus palabras que anteriormente ella uso, una sonrisa infantil plasmada en su hermoso rostro, luego plantó un rápido beso, casto en sus labios rosados.

Involuntariamente Lightning sintió que sus mejillas se calienta en un rubor. Un ataque de risa escapó de sus labios mientras miraba a Cloud, él le estaba dando una de sus sonrisas dulces momentos.

Incluso después de dos años de estar juntos, Cloud todavía conseguía derretir su corazón tan impotente fácil. Él era el único hombre que podría hacer que se sienta como una colegiala que se enamoraba por primera vez.

Lightning vio como Cloud ansiosamente abrió la boca para otro bocado. Ella sonrió con cariño y procedió a darle de comer de nuevo.

"Él es mi Cloud. Ella pensó con amor, con los labios todavía hormigueo de su beso.


	2. Capítulo II

**Pareja: CloudXLightning**

**Genero: Drama/Romance**

* * *

Una llamada.

_(—Quiero verte.)_

Tan solo una llamada es suficiente para que Cloud tome su chaqueta y prepare un vuelo en ese mismo instante, sin dudarlo, sin siquiera meditar sobre ello aunque lo hace, solo los primeros segundos, cuando llega al lugar en el que Lightning le dijo que se encontrarían también lo medita, y sabe que está mal y simplemente quiere largarse, hasta que la ve.

_(Hermosa, perfecta, letal y deseable.)_

Siempre es así. Lightning lo llama desprevenidamente y le pide que se reúnan, no le da explicaciones ni razones, (no hay lugar para esas estúpidas interrupciones.) Ni siquiera se toman la molestia de saludarse, la ansiedad es tan grande que no desean prolongar la espera por más tiempo, ambos sienten calor y saben que solo hay una forma de apagarlo.

Entonces él se acerca a ella y la besa desesperadamente y la siente sonreír contra sus labios, porque ella conoce cada uno de sus movimientos, y sabe que no puede quedarse allí parado observándola sin hacer nada. Ella toma su rostro entre sus manos y despeina su cabello, pegando su cuerpo al suyo cada vez más, y es cuando Cloud la aparta lentamente, algo nervioso.

—Lightning, no... no puedo...

Y Lightning desea rodar los ojos sarcásticamente pero no lo hace, —porque sabe que arruinará las cosas—. Sabe que Cloud puede dárselas de chico duro pero es sensible y estúpido, un juguete (fácil de manipular), un simple soldadito que se enfrenta a todo sin temor, pero que frente a ella es un niño inocente y débil, necio y Farron suspira y se acerca a él, rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —igual que una serpiente rodea a su presa— y acerca su rostro lo suficiente para que sus labios se rocen ligeramente.

—No se trata de lo que puedes o no, se trata de lo que quieres —susurra con voz cálida, a la par que desliza la punta de su lengua contra los labios de él, tentándolo—. Y se que quieres esto tanto como yo, de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

Cloud cierra los ojos, porque no quiere mirarla, porque sabe que si lo hace caerá a sus pies —como siempre hace, porque él es su juguete—, y no podrá resistirse.

Entonces siente los labios de Lightning en su oído, susurrándole cosas prohibidas y tentativas, con una voz suave y peligrosa, y lo invita a pecar (¿a que le temes?) y él no hace otra cosa que acceder a sus caricias y enviar todo al demonio. La toma por los muslos ágilmente y ella enreda sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él —perdido, asustado, controlado— la lleva hacia la cama que los espera al otro lado de la habitación.

Y hay jadeos, gemidos y besos entrecortados. Lamidas y palabras sucias, sudor y sábanas enredadas, dolor y sangre, fuego y azufre. Labial rojo esparcido en su cuello y la marca de sus dientes tatuados en el hombro de ella. Y Cloud se deja llevar como muy pocas veces suele hacer, y en cada beso se arrepiente porque ha cancelado importantes compromisos para reunirse con ella, y la odia en cada caricia, en cada susurro y en cada gemido que susurra en su oído, Cloud es una casa de naipes en medio de un huracán cuando ella está a su lado.

Entonces Lightning le miente. Dice cosas que no debería decir y cosas que él podría callar con un beso —no las digas—, pero le gusta oírlas,

_(Miénteme de nuevo.)_

—Te am-

Pero hay verdades que matan, que ensucian y que lastiman, que hacen sangrar y que rompen sus huesos a pedazos, y él no hace otra cosa que besarla para no escuchar. Porque Cloud puede soportar mentiras (—solo te deseo a tí. Eres hermoso.), pero hay blasfemias que lo rompen de más, y luego no puede curarse solo.

Pero Lightning sigue con su pequeño juego de mentiras, y entonces él vuelve a besarla y su mente escapa. Escapa porque no tiene nada útil que hacer. Escapa porque el dolor permanece en su cuerpo y aumenta cada vez que decide quedarse, que decide mirarla y que decide tomar su mano o besar sus labios.

Él escapa porque se hace daño a sí mismo y porque escapar parece la mejor solución a sus problemas. Hacer oídos sordos y evitar escuchar aquello que lo destruye como las filosas garras de un velociraptor, ignorar eso que le da fuerzas y porque al hacerlo le duele menos.

_(No escuches, porque ella miente.)_

Y él lo sabe, mierda, lo sabe y le duele. Porque al despertar Lightning no está a su lado, y no volverá a saber de ella dentro de un par de meses. Y cuando lo llame él no podrá negarse, y la historia se repetirá una y otra vez: el pobre muchacho ingenuo cayendo en las redes de la arpía como un imbécil. Y entre lágrimas de cristal y una botella de whisky un viernes por la noche, él se arrepentirá de todo verdaderamente.

—Sabes que te necesito, Cloud.

_(No te creo.)_

—Miénteme un poco mas, ¿vale?

_(Te quiero.)_

Lightning Farron lo corta en mil pedazos, y eso es lo único que él quiere sentir.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo One-shot de varios de mi nueva historia.**

**Me inspire en una novela que leí hace y perdí el libro pero bueno... **

**Ya casi tengo lista la continuación de Enfermo talvez la suba en el transcurso de esta semana.**

**No olviden comentar sus opiniones se aprecian.**


	3. Capítulo III

**Esta es la segunda parte del Capitulo I**

**Parejas:CloudxLightning**

* * *

Lightning miró a la televisión, aburrida de su mente. Odiaba estar enferma, eso significaba que no sería capaz de hacer mucho.

Aparte como estaba enferma fue sacada del programa de intercambio militar entre Bevelle y Cocoon y todo por culpa de Cloud.

Cloud por otra parte, estaba bien se recupero rápido y estaba feliz con sólo tumbarse con ella en su casa. Ella puso los ojos cuando sintió que lo envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella aún más.

"Ya tengo una manta, Cloud. No necesito a un humano". Ella se quejó. Cloud se rió y acarició su cabeza contra la de ella antes de abrazar su cuerpo más cerca de él. Lightning gruñó. "Deja de hacer eso, usted quiere estar enfermo otra vez?"

"No me importa. Ambos podemos estar enfermos juntos". Él le sonrió. La fresa-rubio gruñó algunas palabras con poca claridad antes de volver su atención hacia el programa en la pantalla. "Acaso el programa es más interesante que el hecho de que los dos estamos completamente solos aquí?" Cloud dijo con un puchero.

Lightning gruñó y resistió el impulso de golpearlo, lo que necesitaba para conservar su energía.

"En caso de que su cabecita de Chocobo no se a dado cuenta, estoy enferma. Así que no te hagas ilusiones." Ella se quejó. "¿Está mal que un chico quiere a su novia incluso si ella está enferma no puedo esperar hasta que usted se sienta mejor,? Podemos hacer más cosas juntos". Cloud puso mala cara otra vez. "Usted no puede esperar, después de todo estoy en esta condición por tu culpa." Lightning dijo sin rodeos.

"Hey, no puedo evitarlo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en vida". Cloud admitió, con la cara roja cada vez mayor de sus propias palabras.

Lightning apartó la mirada y guardó silencio.

"Aparte de la obvia razón, realmente quiero que te mejores pronto "Cloud dio a su novia un aspecto sugerente. Lightning le echó un vistazo antes de mirar en el televisor.

Cloud se limitó a mirarla; Lightning Farron era una maravilla completa y fue un milagro que en realidad le devolviera su afecto.Y eso estaba bien con él, había estado rodeado de mujeres amorosas y sumisas demasiados en su vida.

Al principio sus amigos a veces en bromeaban de que el era un masoquista para realmente disfrutar de la frialdad inicial de Lightning.

Sí, hubo momentos en los que simplemente querían terminar y dejarla debido a su falta de confianza hacia él mismo en su relación. Pero cada vez que se decía que estaba cansado de todo esto, veía algo en los ojos de Lightning que él estaba seguro que ni siquiera los demás habían notado antes.

Lightning siempre se las arreglaba para demostrarle lo mucho que ella valoraba su presencia, incluso yendo tan lejos como para empujarlo fuera del camino de un vehículo que se aproximaba hacia él pero ella tomó el golpe, e incluso tomar un cuchillada que estaba destinado a su espalda pero ella había quedado fatalmente apuñalada.

Cloud había tenido miedo de perder a Lightning en ese momento. Su corazón había empezado a latir con tanta fuerza y dureza que pensaba que iba a estallar de su pecho.

Por supuesto, Lightning vivió un tiempo con él después de que la banda llamó al médico de la familia Farron. Nora Estheim. La mujer no parecía muy sorprendido cuando vio a condición de Lightning. Este hecho le hizo a Cloud preguntarse cuántas veces ese tipo de lesiones le habían sucedido a Lightning.

Al principio ella era fría y distante, sí. Pero eso fue sólo la capa exterior, en el fondo ella era cálida y hermosa como su cara. Ni una vez ella se enojo con él por tratar de romper, ella lo entendía completamente.

Fue triste cuando Cloud se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ni idea de por qué él o alguien querría estar con ella, una guerrera que se preocupaba por nadie más que ella y su hermana menor, así como los sus amigos.

Por supuesto Cloud ahora estaba orgulloso de saber que todo el mundo estaba equivocado acerca de ella.

Lightning no era más que una joven mujer solitaria sin nadie que estuviera ahí para ella excepto sus amigos y su eso ya no era así,ahora el estaba ahí para cuidarla, protegerla y sobretodo amarla en más de un sentido.

Cada día que pasaba la amaba más y más.

"Hey soñador! ¿Estás ahí?"

Cloud salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Lightning. Se sonrojó al verla al frente a él. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta como si fuera un vestido, la camisa era holgada que estaba un poco desabrochada lo suficiente para mostrar un poco de su escote, sus pantalones cortos negros que revelaban gran parte de sus largas piernas.Él estaba seguro de su nariz estaba sangrando.

Cloud cree que incluso la más recta lesbiana iría por Lightning. Pero, por supuesto, él estaría ahí para ella reclamarla como suya, nadie, ni siquiera a otra mujer podría llevarse a Lightning lejos de él.

"Cloud!" Lightning lo llamó, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Él parpadeó y sonrió tímidamente. "A veces me pregunto qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya." Lightning murmuró.Cloud le pasó una mano arriba y abajo de la pierna y el muslo. "Usted quiere saber?" Lightning puso los ojos en blanco. "No me culpes si te enfermas."

"Si se trataba de ti, no me importa." Cloud le sonrió.

Lightning suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, no estoy de humor para bromas. Cloud la miró, dándose cuenta de su estado de ánimo. "Hey ... ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás mareada otra vez?" "No, yo sólo ..." Lightning se apartó. Se sentía patética.

Cloud el gran héroe de Gaia. Por alguna razón, él la quería a ella a Lightning Farron cuando podría tener a una chica mejor. Al igual que en las estúpidas películas románticas que a Serah, Vanille,Aerith y Rikku les gusta mirar.

Y en esas películas o programas en alguna parte el chico dejaba a la chica por una o otra razón eso asustaba a Lightning hasta el punto de que le hizo preguntarse preguntarse cuánto tiempo se quedaría Cloud con ella.

Tal vez hasta encontrara a una chica más bonita, y para entonces ya no sería necesario su presencia por más tiempo. Lightning odiaba pensar de esta manera, ella no era así. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, sintiendo miedo que un día este chico que tanto ama algún día la dejaría.

Cloud le acariciaba la cabeza. "Hey, mira quien esta soñando ahora". Bromeaba despreocupadamente. Lightning suspiró y no dijo nada. Cloud frunció el ceño con preocupación. "Claire ... ¿Qué te pasa?"ella no respondió, Cloud hizo una suposición. "¿Estás dudando de tí... otra vez?.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estoy diciendo que no sé cómo piensa usted de sí misma. Escuchar Lightning, lo siento por ... tratando de romper antes. Pero realmente he aprendido mucho más sobre usted en estos dos años. Usted puede ser capaz de engañar a la gente pero no va a funcionar para mí. Nunca más. " Cloud dijo.

Lightning gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no es-" "No Light, es me di cuenta que siempre odio las películas románticas que le gustan a Aerith y las demás,.. Si te digo la verdad me gusta ese tipo de películas también, pero ... cada vez que te miro, Puedo decir que te estás comparando con la típica heroína de buen corazón que siempre cambia la vida de un chico. Déjame decirte esto ahora Lightning Farron: No me importan ese tipo de chicas la única que me importa eres tú ". Cloud parecía tan decidido cuando dijo esas palabras.

Lightning se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, pero él le puso una mano en su mejilla suavemente y volvió la mirada hacia él.

"Lightning ... No me importa que no te parezca en nada a esas chicas cliché en todas las películas románticas. Usted es única y que eres especial". Cloud dijo tiernamente acariciando su cara y jugando con su indomable flequillo.

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido." Lightning murmuró. Cloud negó con la cabeza. "No, usted sabe exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, usted simplemente no quiere admitirlo." Lightning apretar los dientes. "Sólo di tu punto".

"El punto es Te amo. Es por eso que si alguna vez me dejara tentar por alguna otra chica como en esas películas, quiero que me des una paliza."Cloud dijo seriamente, Lightning se sorprendió. "¿Qué ... Qué has dicho?"

Cloud le pasó la mano por el pelo. "Dije que quiero que me des una paliza. No importa lo feliz que me vea o lo mucho que me resista e insista en que no te necesito, quiero que me golpees hasta que me recuerde por qué me enamoré de ti en primer lugar . Quiero que seas egoísta, por favor prometelo.

"... ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero estar contigo. ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar? Puede que no sea perfecto, pero es por eso que me importa tanto."

Lightning se quejó en voz baja hasta que Cloud se levantó del sofá y de repente la levantó en sus brazos. Ella protestó, pero Cloud no le hizo caso y la llevó escaleras arriba a su habitación. Lightning se rindió y se mantuvo en silencio mientras entraba en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de que él la colocó suavemente en la cama.

Cloud se deslizó de su camisa y luego se unió a ella, presionando su cerca de él.

"¿Sientes eso?" Cloud dijo, colocando una mano de Lightning en el pecho. Podía sentir su latido del corazón latía debajo de su mano. "Así es como me siento a tu alrededor, Claire. Por tu culpa mi corazón esta así." Cloud dijo.

Lightning suspiró con cansancio. "Te vas a enfermar otra vez si sigues haciendo eso". "No me importa. Si eso es lo que se necesita para hacerte ver lo grandiosa que eres. ¿Y todavía falta que lo prometas. Lightning, prométeme que si termino enamorándome de otra persona, me vas a golpean e incluso a la chica ".

"..."

. "Por favor, Lightning Prométeme, yo no quiero dejarte sin que des pelea".

Ella nunca en su vida había encontrado nunca una situación como esta.

Ella gruñó a sí misma por no ser capaz de pensar con claridad mientras que Cloud sólo permaneció inmóvil, esperando su respuesta.

Por último, suspiró en derrota. "... Está bien. Te lo prometo." Cloud sonrió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola a él.

De repente, él deslizó su mano por la camisa. Lightning ojos se agrandaron y ella le gruñó. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" "Estaba recordando otra razón por la que solamente tu me gustas no le gustaría a nadie. Si fueras una chica cliché, entonces no tendrías cicatrices como lo estas ..." Cloud levantó la camisa del Lightning por encima de su cabeza, dejando su torso desnudo para él.

"¿Qué-!" Lightning se cubrió el pecho mientras lanzaba una mirada a su novio.

Cloud sonrió y simplemente rastrear las cicatrices que marcaban su piel. "Me encantan tus cicatrices ... Muestran mucho que han tenido que pasar. Pero éste ..." Cloud tocó una cicatriz en su pecho cierto que estaba cerca de su corazón. "Tu no la deberías tener sino yo ..." Lightning iba a abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Cloud la detuvo plantando un beso en sus labios.

"... Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?" Lightning le gruñó. Cloud se rió y le acarició el cabello. "Yo soy tu idiota". Presionó sus labios contra los de ella una vez más, gimiendo ligeramente al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos. Lightning gruñó y lo empujó lejos. "Y te vuelvo a decir que te vas a enfermar "

"No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado tentadora para tu propio bien".

"¡Suéltame Cloud."

Cloud lamió la parte de atrás de su cuello y olió su aroma, saboreando cada pedacito de ella. Lightning gimió y se relajado, acariciando el pelo de Cloud ". "... No sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Pero ... supongo que debería dejar que haga lo que quiera. Usted no va a escuchar a mí de todos modos ..."

"Bien. Porque tengo la intención de hacer lo que quiero con usted. Después de que te mejores, por supuesto." Cloud se rió entre dientes y se acurrucó más cerca de su novia enferma. Lightning puso los ojos en él antes descansa sobre su pecho musculoso y fuerte ganando un gruñido satisfecho de él a cambio.

"Hey cabecita de Chocobo".

"¿Sí?"

"Yo ... Te amo ..."

Cloud se sonrojó pero su sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. "Yo tambien de amo". Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza justo cuando ella bostezó y cerró los ojos para descansar.

"Después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos todavía dudas de ti misma pero tienes que saber que te amo y eres la única para mí...mi querida Claire"Cloud pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir a su amada a la tierra de los sueño

* * *

**Ya termine con este capítulo.**

**Me encanta que Lightning llame a Cloud cabecita de Chocobo.**

**Por favor comenten.**

La siguió a la tierra de sueño después de un momento.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Esto continua la historia y línea de tiempo que los Capitulos I y III**

**Atención:Pequeña escena de sexo más adelante**

* * *

**~~~~Cloud~~~~~**

"Enserio tenemos que ir"Dijo Cloud con un gran suspiro mientras intentaba atar su corbata que hacia juego con el vestido color rojo vino de Lightning.

"Te entiendo yo tampoco quiero ir pero no podemos rechazar la invitación"Dijo Lightning mientras se acercaba a Cloud y lo ayudo con su corbata.

"Si podemos rechazarla"Dijo Cloud mientras tomaba las manos de Lightning entre las de él.

Aunque ninguno de los dos querían ir a un baile que el príncipe Noctis Lucis Caelum había invitado a Lightning hace unos días atrás, bueno no había invitado solamente a Lightning sino a los demás en forma de agradecimiento de que Lightning lo ayudo a él y a su reino durante la guerra que sostuvieron contra Tenebrae porque él se negó a casarse con la princesa de ese reino Stella Nox Fleuret.

Ir al baile no era lo que le molestaba a Cloud de hecho a él le encanta la idea de estar toda la noche bailando al ritmo de la tranquila y melodiosa música con Lightning, lo que le molesta es ese príncipe.A Cloud le molesta ese príncipe de hecho se puede decir que esta en su lista negra como Cid Raines, Caius y muchos otros tipos.

¿Porqué? se preguntaran...por una simple cosa. Poner sus asquerosos ojos en Lightning.

Esto comenzó desde que Lightning,él y los demás llegaron al Reino de los Cristales para ayudarlo cuando se conocieron todos se presentaron como se debería pero cuando Noctis llegó a presentarse a Lightning él tomo su mano y la beso esto no estaría mal si hubiera hecho lo mismo con Paine,Rinoa,Rosa y las demás pero no el beso la mano de Lightning solamente esto hacia hervir su sangre pero como buen SOLDADO mantuvo su expresión estoica.

"Cloud"Lightning lo llamo mientras pasaba su mano al frente de su cara.

"Ah lo siento estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos"Dijo Cloud mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Sera mejor pienses mas en bailar conmigo en lugar de pensar quien sabe que cosa pervertida"Le dijo ella con un pequeño tono de regaño.

"Hey si voy a pensar en cosas así sera meramente tu culpa,pero prométeme que solo vamos a ir por no más de una hora es que no puedo resistir verte con ese vestido te ves tan sexy"Dije con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa mientras besaba a Lightning en el cuello si seguía bajando hasta sus hombros ganándose un pequeño jadeo de ella.

"Espero que no hagas eso allá porque o sino vas a hacer que nos ganemos un gran regaño de Cecil y Kain" Dijo Lightning mientras colocaba un besó corto en los labios de Cloud.

Cloud suspiro en derrota y salia su apartamento que hace poco comenzó a compartir con Lightning ya que ella se mudo del que compartía con su hermana, ella se fue de su apartamento porque Snow se mudo allá también.

Y no hay que ser un gran físico matemático para saber que Lightning no soporta a Snow entonces para la seguridad de él Lightning se mudo con Cloud.

Desde esos han pasado un par de semanas, unas de mas mejores para Cloud ya que siempre que llegaba a casa cansado después de alguna entrega hay estaba ella para recibirlo con una sonrisa y un beso.

En la entrada del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Cloud los estaba esperando una limusina, cuando entraron en ella vieron adentro de ella a Squall con Rinoa y a Tidus como siempre acompañando a Yuna.

"Cloud hombre por un momento pensé que no iban a venir"Dijo Tidus con su típico tono alegre.

"Es bueno saber que nos van a acompañar"Dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa.

"Para ser sincero hubiera preferido hacer cualquier cosa en lugar de ir al baile organizado por ese idiota"Les dije a ellos con lo que me gane un pellizco por parte de Light.

"Por lo que puedo ver todavía no te agrada Noctis"Me dijo Squall.

Por el resto del recorrido consistió en platica entre nosotros para ponernos al día Yuna y Rinoa, Light y Squall y Tidus y yo.

* * *

Llegando al palacio nos encontramos con el resto de nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando Vincent junto a Fang que cabe de mencionar que hace poco se casaron.

Yuffie que estaba colgada al rededor de Hope como normalmente la hace Alyssa.

Snow y Serah, Rikku y Gippal, Paine y Baralai, Zack y Aerith y por último Cecil y Rosa, todos los que tenían parejas bueno a excepción por Hope y Yuffie que realmente no son pareja.

"Hasta que por fin llegaron, dios no saben todo el tiempo que hemos estado esperándolos"Nos dijo Rosa.

"En fin ya que todos estamos aquí entremos"Dijo Rikku mientras jalaba el brazo de Gippal y seguidamente todos entraron.

Volví a ver a Lightning ella me miro y me dio una leve sonrisa.

"Tranquilo lo prometí una hora y nos vamos"Me dijo ella.

Entonces nosotros entramos mientras que sostenía a Light de la cintura.

El lugar era una gran salón llena de gente bailando,conversando,tomando cócteles,vino y champan.

**~~~~Lightning~~~~~~**

"Bueno pero que grata sorpresa que esta hermosa dama haya aceptado mi invitación" Se escucho una voz masculina a un lado de nosotros, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Noctis con su impecable traje de color negro, su cabello negro perfectamente arreglado al frente con su flequillo y cabello enmarcado en su cara y indomables puntas en la parte de atrás.

El tomo mi mano y la beso entonces sentí que el agarre de Cloud en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte.

"Me alegra mucho que aceptaras mi invitación"Me dijo Noctis con una sonrisa. "Y también es bueno verte de nuevo Cloud"El se dirigió a Cloud ofreciéndole un apreton de manos a lo cual Cloud acepto, en poco tiempo el apreton amistoso se convirtió en una competencia de quien rompia los huesos del otro.

El ambiente era tan tenso que yo le estaba rezando a Etro para que alguien me alejara de estos dos.Y al parecer mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, Kain apareció para saludarme y conversar me fui con él y al parecer ni Cloud o Noctis se dieron cuenta, ellos estanban tan sumidos en competencia de demostrar quien rompería la mano del otro.

"Muchas gracias Kain, no se que hubiera pasado sino me hubieras ayudado allá"Dije a Kain.

"No te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos"Él comenzó,"Pero porque Cloud esta actuando tan competitivamente con el Príncipe?"Me pregunto él.

"Me gustaría saber,Kain,me gustaría saber"Le dije a él con un suspiro.

"Bueno mientras que esos dos están en su pequeño juego porque no vamos con los demás"Dijo Kain mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban Squall y los otros.

**~~~~~~~~Cloud~~~~~~**

Después de un tiempo dejamos nuestro apreton de manos,estoy segura que casi se la rompo pero el hizo lo mismo conmigo.

"Bueno al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas príncipe"Le dije a él mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

"Lo mismo dijo y por favor no me llames príncipe llámame Noctis o Noct como me llama Claire"Me dijo él con un tono arrogante.

"Como sabes su verdadero nombre"Le dije con un claro enojo en mi voz porque los únicos que sabemos y podemos llamarla por su verdadero nombre somos Serah y yo.

"Por favor soy un príncipe y si quiero acortejar correctamente a una dama tengo que saber su verdadero nombre"Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba entre la multitud.

Dios estoy a punto de matar a este tipo,como se atreve a decir que quiere acortejar a Lightning sabiendo que ella estaba conmigo...

Espera un momento pensando en Lightning¿Donde esta ella?

Comencé a buscarla con la mirada hasta que por fin la vi conversando con Paine y Kain. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

Me acerque a Light y le di un suave beso en la mejilla pero ella me ignoro completamente y siguió con su conversación con ellos como si yo no estuviera ahí.

"Hey Paine vamos a buscar algo para beber tengo un poco de sed"Dijo Kain,él y Paine se fueron.

Aproveche la oportunidad para saber por Lightning me estaba ignorando.

"Ok quiero saber que te pasa y porque me estas ignorando"Le dije a ella mientras me ponía al frente de ella.

"Esta bien quieres saber?","Esta actuando muy mal con Noct y no me agrada eso"Me dijo ella con una mirada seria.

Yo suspire y me pase la mano por mi pelo tratando de calmarme ya que solo escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Claire me frustra enormemente.

"Bueno lo siento,olvidemos esto y vamos a bailar un rato antes de irnos"Le dije intentando cambiar el tema.

Ella solto una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza"Tenemos que arreglar este problema de celos Cloud"Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y comenzamos a caminar a la pista de baile.

* * *

Estábamos bailando esto hizo que mi mente se desviara un poco de el enojo que tenía hacia Noctis.

Lightning tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras que yo tenía mis manos en su cintura.

"Cloud"Lightning me llamo con un susurro.

"Por favor deja de ponerte así de celoso con Noct para mí el no es mas que un amigo como Tidus o Squall"Me dijo ella mientras enterraba su cara en mi hombro.

"Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo me hierve la sangre saber que alguien que quiere alejar de mí"Le respondí mientras la atraía mas a mí.

"Oye ya quieres ir a casa?"Me volvió a ver con una mirada seductora.

Yo ya sabia a donde quería llegar y no iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

"Que tienes en mente?"Le pregunte ingenuamente para seguirle el juego.

"Hoy en la mañana compre helado y crema batido¿tú que crees que podríamos hacer?Me susurro al oído.

¡Uf!Solo pensar en la combinación de helado,crema batida y Lightning nunca había pensando en eso pero ahora que mi mente esta comenzando a hacerse una idea de como se vería ella...no,no puedo pensar en eso en un lugar así.

"Esta bien si tu lo quieres así"Le dije mientras terminaba la canción y caminábamos hacia la salida.

* * *

Después de llegar a casa Lightning entro a nuestra habitación y salio con un camisón cortos de tela fina y que se amolda perfectamente a su cuerpo permitiendo que se vea su curvilínea figura.

Eso era simplemente un deleite a la vista,entonces ella camino hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón con piernas y brazos cruzados dándome una mirada severa.

"Cloud puedes venir un momento"Me llamó y no se porque pero sentí que esta noche iba a salir perdiendo en algo.

"Sí,¿Que pasa Light?"Le respondí yo mientras me sentaba a su lado y rezando que mí presentimiento no fuera cierto porque siempre que tengo este presentimiento uno me quedo sin sexo o dos termino haciendo algo que no quiero y sinceramente no se cual de las dos cosas es peor.

Ella se froto las sienes y me dijo "Tú sabes lo que pasa"Comenzó,"No me gusta tus celos y lo vamos a arreglar de una vez por todas".

Mierda lo sabía que no había motivo para que actuara así tan repentinamente.

"Hacerme venir a casa con la promesa de sexo solo para hablar eso es un truco muy bajo Lightning"Le dije.

"Yo nunca te prometí sexo solo te dije que compre helado y crema batida lo que tu mente crea no es mi culpa"Me dijo con el ceño fruncido, "Aparte no quería hablar de esa allá".

"Mira yo no tengo celos solo no me gusta que otros hombres te vean así de simple y sencillo"Le respondí.

"Aja y eso no son celos","Mira a mi tampoco me gusta que otras mujeres te miren pero no puedo evitarlo pero yo no me pongo así como tú,tratando de romperle la mano a la otra persona"Me dijo ella.

"Pero no puedo evitarlo solo me gustaría tenerte aquí encerrada para que solo mis ojos puedan verte"Le dije.

Ella suavizo su expreción se acerco a mí y beso suavemente en los labios poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado hasta él punto de que yo estaba acostado en el sillón,Lightning estaba sobre mí mientras me besaba en el cuello dejando marcas.

Podía sentir que algo me apretaba en mí entrepierna.

"No puedes aguantar,verdad Cloud"Me susurro Lightning mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja juguetonamente.

Me pise de pie tome a Lightning en mis brazos y la lleve hasta la habitación.

* * *

"Ahhh...C-Cloud deja eso"Gimió Lightning mientras yo jugaba con sus pechos, sus gemidos de placer son música para mis oídos por un momento deje jugar con sus pechos para darle un apasionado beso al cual ella respondió de inmediato.

Baje la guardia por un momento en el cual ella aprovecho para darme la vuelta ahora ella estaba sobre mí una vez más.

"Es mi turno de jugar"Dijo Light con una sonrisa ella comenzó a besarme bajando poco a poco jugando y besando con mis músculos.

Yo gruñía al contacto de sus labios en mi cuerpo.

Ella llegó hasta mis boxers donde mi erección ya era evidente quito mis boxers entonces los dos ya estabamos desnudos se quedó viendo mi virilidad un poco sorprendida me recuerda cuando la vio por primera vez.

**"**Hey parece como si fuera la primera vez que lo vieras"Le dije mientras rodaba sobre ella y introduzco mi pene en su vagina,nuestras respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y no paso mucho tiempo antes que los dos sincronizáramos nuestros movimientos. Estuvimos así por unos minutos hasta que por fin sentia que llegaba nuestro clímax.

"C-Cloud no...puedo más me voy a venir"Dijo Lightning entre gemidos.

"Vengamonos juntos"Le dije yo.

Entonces los dos gritamos el nombre del otro en placer,me desplome a su lado veía como la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana se cernía en sobre su cuerpo me acerque a ella la abrace y la atraje más cerca de mi cuerpo.

"Esta es otra de las razones por la que no quiero que ninguna otra persona ni siquiera intente o piense estar contigo","no quiero que nadie disfrute el privilegio de tocarte y estar en la misma cama que tú"Le dije mientras el besaba la frente.

Ella me dio una sonrisa y cubrió nuestros cuerpos con la sábana.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

"Entonces joven Strife que lo trae a mi consultorio"Dijo el Doctor Tellah con un tono muy amable.

Volví a ver a Lightning que estaba sentada a mi lado.

"Estoy aquí por que esta chica que esta aquí a mi lado cree que soy..._celoso"_Dijo con una mueca en mi rostro.

Esta me la vas a pagar Claire Farron.

* * *

**Termine este capitulo antes de lo que esperaba.**

**Voy a aclarar algo con la escena de sexo no se si esta bien o mal porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así y aparte porque mientras escribía esto esto estaba pensando en algunas nuevas historia para Crónicas.**

**No olviden opinar. **

**N/A:Kain,Cecil,Rosa y Tellah son personajes de Final Fantasy IV por si alguno no sabía.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Esta es una nueva para Crónicas se centra en que Cloud,Lightning y los demás son estudiantes de secundaria.**

**Genero:Romance/Amistad**

* * *

~~~~**Lightning~~~~**

**Kweh,Kewh!**

"Maldito despertador"Maldije en voz alta mientras me despertaba.

Maldición lunes por la mañana lo que significa solo una cosa escuela pero solo lo tengo que soportar un año más, me levante de mi cama y fui directamente al baño después de treinta minutos salí del baño y me vestí con mi uniforme una camisa blanca con un suéter negro,una falda negra,medias blancas altas casi por las rodillas y como no me gusta los zapatos de mi uniforme uso una converse negras.

Baje por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor ahí estaba mi hermana menor Serah ya desayunando.

"Buenos días hermana mayor"Me saludo Serah.

"Buenos días"Le saludé.

"Hice mis famosos y especiales panqueques para desayunar"Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

"Y por que?"Le pregunte yo mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

"Bueno es que esperamos a algunas personas para que nos acompañen a desayunar"Dijo mientras ponía tres platos más en la mesa.

Solo me podía pasar un cosa en mí cabeza.

"No me digas que ellos van a venir a desayunar"dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la mesa.

"Sí"Me dijo Serah.

Y como arte de magia por la puerta entraron Tidus,Squall y Zack con sus uniformes que no eran muy distinto al mío el único cambio era que ellos usaban pantalones y no llevaban el suéter bueno solo Tidus,Squall con camisa de manga larga.

"Buenos días!"Dijieron Zack y Tidus al unisono.

Squall solo rodo sus ojos y los tres se sentaron en la mesa.Y Serah comenzó a servirnos el desayuno.

Todos estábamos comiendo tranquilamente Serah,Zack y Tidus estaban conversando mientras que Squall y yo nos quedamos en silencio como siempre.

"Tidus no comas tan rápido que te vas a atragantar"Dijo Squall al ver que Tidus se estaba comiendo casi todos los panqueques.

"Lo siento pero me encantan estos panqueques"Se disculpo Tidus.

"Hey Lightning ya te diste cuenta que hoy llega un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase"Me dijo Zack.

"Un nuevo alumno?"Dije un poco sorprendida.

"Me pregunto como sera, espero que sea amigable"Dijo Tidus con una sonrisa.

"Bueno eso no importa se nos va a hacer tarde,Serah apúrate"Le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

Salimos de mi casa y caminamos hacía la escuela en el camino pasamos recogiendo a Yuna,Rinoa,Aerith.

**~~~~~~Cloud~~~~~~**

Hoy empiezo en mí nueva escuela,me levante temprano me arregle me puse mi nuevo uniforme camisa blanca tenía dos opciones una con maga corta y otra con manga larga me decidí por la de manga corta me puse los pantalones negros y unas converse y baje a prepararme el desayuno nada especial solo cereal,fui al garaje a buscar mi motocicleta para salir en el camino vi a un grupo de chicos caminado hacia la escuela pero una en especial me llamo la atención una chica alta,esbelta y de cabello rosa.

Espera cabello rosa que color más extraño...pero que puedo decir yo de extraño porque más de una vez me han dicho que mi cabello se parece al de un chocobo.

Llegue a la escuela unos minutos antes para encontrarme con el director Dysley después de que me hablara de lo que debía y no debía hecer me asignaron mi clase.

Después de encontrar el salón sonó la campaña para empezar las clases.

**~~~~Lightning~~~~~**

Mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela no pude evitar notar que alguien con una motocicleta negra pasó cerca de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me despedí de Serah hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Yo y los demás nos dirigíamos hacía el salón de clases y ocupamos nuestros lugares habituales en la parte trasera de la clase.

Squall junto a Rinoa.

Tidus y Yuna.

Zack y Aerith.

Y por último al final del junto a la ventana yo nadie se sentaba a mi lado, aunque por lo que he oído por ahí dicen que soy la chica que todos quieren tener entre sus pantalones pero como saben que yo les rompería todos los huesos de sus cuerpos ninguno se atrevía, bueno solo dos personas,Sephiroth que termino con la nariz rota por querer pasarse de listo conmigo y Terra pero a él no le hice nada porque me agradaba incluso conversamos un poco pero solo duró unas cuantas clases sentado a mí lado antes de que su amiga Aqua lo viniera a buscar porque al parecer Ventus se había peleado con Vanitas o algo así.

Pero en realidad a mí no me importa para mí es mejor así no tener a nadie que me estorbe a mi lado.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que Aerith me llamo.

"Hey Lightning,tierra a Lightning hay alguien hay?"Aerith me llamo mientras me sacudia un poco.

"¿Que pasa Aerith?"Le dije.

"Me parece que alguien te esta viendo desde el otro lado de la clase"Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y en efecto al otro lado del salón estaba mirándome Terra, cuando se percato de que lo volví a ver él se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

"Que lindo, porque no le dices que se siente a tu lado"Me dijo Zack con una sonrisa burlona.

"No"Simplemente respondí yo.

"¿Porque? se se nota que le gustas"Me dijo Aerith.

"Porque no quiero que nadie se siente a mí lado hoy"Le respondí.

Bueno, si me pongo a pensar si me gusta un poco Terra pero no se siento que pueda llegar a tener con él una relación como la Tidus y Yuna por ejemplo.

Entonces sonó la campaña y el Profesor Amodar entró en la clase.

"Bueno clase como algunos de ustedes habrán escuchado hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno por lo quiero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido,Por favor pasa"Dijo Amodar entonces entro un chico con el cabello rubio en punta que me hizo recordar a un chocobo con ojos azul-verdosos y no más alto que yo.

**~~~~~Cloud~~~~~**

Entre al salón y lo examine con una rápida mirada y pude ver a la chica de cabello rosa que vi cuando venia de camino.

"Por favor preséntate"Me dijo el profesor.

"Mi nombre es Cloud Strife,mucho gusto en conocerlos"Me presente.

"Muy bien Strife bienvenido,primero que nada busquemos un lugar para usted"Dijo mientras se fijaba en una lista."Al parecer hay un lugar libre junto a Farron"Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Mire rápidamente y note que él único lugar libre era junto a la chica de cabello rosa yo asentía al Profesor Amodar y camine hacia mí lugar escuche a varias personas murmurar pero no les preste atención solo a cuatro tipos de cabello plateado y otro rubio que veían cada paso que daba.

Tome asiento junto a la chica de cabello rosa al frente estaban un chico de cabello negro en punta y una chica de cabello castaño atado con una cinta rosa.

El chico de cabello negro se dio la vuelta.

"Hola mucho gusto en conocerte soy Zack y ella es Aerith"Me saludo alegremente el chico.

"Hola"Le respondí amigablemente.

"Y la chica que esta sentada a tu lado y viendo por la ventana es Lightning"Dijo la chica llamada Aerith.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verme,ahora podía ver mejor su rostro facciones delicadas, su rostro enmarcado por un indomable flequillo y hermosos ojos azules eléctricos.

"H-Hola"Dije un poco nervioso, _muy linda Pensé_ .

Lightning asintió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

"Ok saque sus libros de historia y lean de la pagina 225 a la 230 realizando los ejercicios."Dijo Amodar.

Durante toda la clase no pude evitar ver a Lightning por él rabillo del ojo ella ni siquiera leía él libro sino que nada más hacia los ejercicios sin el menor esfuerzo en menos de 5 minutos termino todo el trabajo fue así con todas las demás clases hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Sonó la campaña para ir a almorzar.

Yo comencé a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila.

"Oye Cloud"Me llamo una voz que reconocer como la de Zack.

"Si que pasa Zack?"Le pregunte.

"Si quieres puedes almorzar con nosotros para que conozcas al resto de mis amigos"Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al parecer hoy no me va tan mal mi primer día y ya me invitaron a almorzar con un grupo de personas.

"Claro, porque no"Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lightning se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Hey Light vas a venir con nosotros?"Le pregunto Zack.

Ella giro sobre sus talones para ver hacia nosotros.

"Sí pero primero voy a buscar a Serah"Respondió y siguió con su camino.

Nosotros salimos y nos encontramos con unos chicos que también estaban en nuestra clase dos chicas una de cabello castaño y con heterocromia junto a un chico moreno rubio y de ojos azules.

La otra tiene cabello negro en capas que llega a la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos son color marrón oscuro con ella un tipo de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

"Cloud déjame presentarte a Yuna,Tidus,Rinoa y Squall"Dijo Aerith con una sonrisa.

"Hola"Dijieron Yuna,Tidus y Rinoa al mismo.

"Mucho gusto"Les dije yo.

Rinoa le dio un codazo a Squall.

"Squall saluda"Le dijo ella.

El rodó los ojos.

"Hola"Dijo simplemente.

"Lo siento pero él no es de hablar mucho"Se disculpo Rinoa.

"Tranquila no hay problema"Dije mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Vamos ya a comer que me muero de hambre"Se quejo Tidus.

"No te basto con todo lo que desayunaste?"Le dijo Squall.

"Tu lo dijiste desayunaste pero ahora quiero almorzar"Respondí Tidus con una sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al pateo íbamos bajando los escaleras cuando Yuna nos detuvo y vimos a Lightning con un chico con un peinado de forma peculiar, pues luce una cresta con dos mechones que le cae a ambos lados de la cara y una corta melena en punta que llega hasta más allá de las mejillas, de un color castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

"Aerith,mira"Dijo Rinoa mientras señalaba hacia ellos.

"Rápido escondamonos"Dijo Tidus mientras todos se escondían detrás de una pared.

"Hey que haces aquí parado ven aquí"Dijo Zack mientras me arrastraba con los demás.

Ellos estaban espiando a Lightning y a ese chico me moleste un poco al ver a Lightning conversando tan naturalmente con ese tipo.

"¿Quien es ese chico?"Pregunte yo ingenuamente.

"El es Terra esta en nuestra clase"Me respondió Squall.

"Se ven tan bien juntos"Dijo Rinoa con una sonrisa

"Para mí no"Dijo Tidus.

"Esos dos están saliendo?"Pregunto Yuna.

"No creo, si estuviera saliendo con él o cualquiera ella te hubiera dicho,verdad Squall"Dijo Zack.

"Exacto,pero no me ha dicho nada"Respondió Squall.

Entonces después de un rato Lightning y él se despidieron con una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras,no me gusto para nada ver esa escena.

Y como por arte de magia apareció una chica parecida a Lightning pero más baja y con una cola de caballo ella le dio una sonrisa a lo cual Lightning respondió con una casi identica.

"Salgan de allí atrás ya mismo"Dijo Lightning mientras daba una pequeña mirada sobre su hombro.

Rinoa,Aerith y Yuna compartieron miradas nerviosas,en los ojos de Tidus y Zack se abrieron enseñando un poco de miedo en sus rostros y Squall se puso pálido.

Poco a poco todos comenzamos a salir de nuestro escondite y caminamos hacia Lightning.

"Y-Yo creo que ya podemos ir a almorzar todos juntos viendo que Serah ya llegó"Dijo Zack tratando de desviar la atención a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Lightning levanto una ceja y se proponía a decir algo pero la otra chica de cabello rosa la interrumpió.

"Hermana vamos a almorzar tengo hambre"Se quejo ella al mismo modo que Tidus se quejó anteriormente.

Lightning suspiro.

"Ok vamos"Le dijo Lightning a ella.

* * *

Estábamos sentados debajo de un gran gran árbol pero Lightning estaba sentada en una rama a un par de metros del suelo.

"Hey tu debes ser él chico nuevo verdad?"Me pregunto la hermana de Lightning.

"Si me llamo Cloud"Comencé.

"Yo soy Serah soy la hermana menor de Lightning"Me respondió con una sonrisa."Y dime que te ha parecido la escuela hasta el momento?"

"A mi parecer bien la gente que he conocido hasta el momento han sido muy amigables me imagino que la mayoría serán así"Respondí.

"Ja,solo espera a conocer a Sephiroth y a su manada de perras Yazoo,Kadaj,Loz,Shuyin y Seymour"Dijo Lightning desde la rama del árbol.

"Alguien me nombro"Dijo un voz desconocida y vi a uno de los tipos que mire en la clase era alto de cabello largo plateado y ojos verdes.

Lightning salto de la rama y cayo con tanta gracia mientras que Zack,Tidus y Squall se ponían de pie junto a ella.

"¿Que quieres Sephiroth?"Dijo Lightning mientras fulmigaba a ese tipo con una mirada.

Así que este es Sephiroth.

"Loz,Kadaj;Yazoo"Grito Sephiroth y tres chicos de cabello plateado aparecieron y se acercaron a Yuna,Aerith,Rinoa y Serah,me puse de pie,Zack ,Squall y Tidus retrocedieron hacia las chicas y yo me acerque a Lightning.

Sephiroth se acerco más y más a Lightning ella retrocedió hasta chocar con el árbol"Vanitas me dijo que te vio hablando con Terra,eso no me gusta"Dijo con su cara a unos centímetros de la cara de Light.

"Aléjate"Le gruño Lightning.

"Uhh déjame pensar...no"Dijo mientras se acercaba más a Light.

Me enoje terriblemente al ver eso, empuje a Sephiroth lejos de Lightning él cayo al suelo los otros de pelo plateados corrieron al lado de Sephiroth.

"Ella dijo que le alejaras"Le gruñí a él.

"Pero quien te crees que eres"Dijo Sephiroth.

La campaña sonó.

"Esta me la vas a pagar Lightning y tú también cabeza de chocobo"Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salia corriendo con sus amigos.

Me volví hacia a Lightning.

"Estas bien?"Le pregunte con preocupación.

Ella me volvió a ver a los ojos.

"Si muchas gracias Cloud"Me dijo dándome una sonrisa apenas visible,yo me sonroje,"Pero no tuviste que haber hecho eso yo podía resolver eso sola,ahora tendrás problemas con Sephiroth."

"No te preocupes lo puedo manejar"Le dije yo.

"Primer día ya te metiste con Sephiroth y no tienes miedo, creo que me agradas"Me dijo.

Yo me sonroje más.

"Mierda!"Exclamo Zack "Vamonos que se nos hace tarde, adiós Serah"Zack nos arrastro a Lightning y a mi por los pasillos.

* * *

Estábamos en clases de matemáticas teníamos que hacer un par de problemas como a mí se facilita mucho esta asignatura lo termine rápido pero me sorprendí al ver que Lightning no había terminado ni el primer problema.

"Hey necesitas ayuda?"le pregunté.

"Sí, es que las matemáticas no son lo mío"Me dijo.

Pase un par de minutos ayudándola termino todos los problemas y como teníamos unos minutos antes de salir de clases charlamos de como conoció a Zack y los demás,pero que entre ellos Squall era su mejor amigo, que todos eran como unos hermanos para ella y descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común.

"Lightning puedo hacerte una pregunta"Le dije un poco nervioso.

"Si claro que pasa?"Me dijo.

"T-Tú estas saliendo con aquel chico Terra"Le pregunte.

"No"Respondió simplemente."Porque la pregunta"Dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

"Es que me preguntaba si no se te gustaría ir a comer un helado después de clases"Le dije mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

**~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~**

Dios me acaba de invitar a salir no se que decir, bueno tengo que aceptar que el es muy fuerte, como para derribar a Sephiroth de un solo empujón sin esfuerzo y muy agradable a la vista.

Estaba a punto de dar mi respuesta cuando la campaña de salida sonó.

"Demonios" maldije mentalmente.

**~~~~Cloud~~~~~~~**

"Entonces que me dices"Le pregunte al ver que no había respondido.

"Me encantaría"Me Dijo con un poco de sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Creo que ella vio como mi mirada se ilumino.

Salimos del salón hacia la salida casi no habían personas ya la mayoría se habían ido incluyendo a Zack y los demás.

Llegamos a la entrada y le dije que esperara para ir a buscar mi moto.

Cuando llegué con mi moto ella se quedo boquiabierta mientras la contemplaba.

"Al parecer te gusta mi moto"Le dije mientras ella se subía a la parte trasera.

"Si,me encantan las motocicletas"Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí,lo cual hace que me tense un poco y acelere mi moto.

* * *

Después de unos minutos llegamos a una heladería cercana,nos bajamos de la moto,entramos y caminamos hasta el mostrador.

"Bueno de que quieres tu helado?"Le pregunte mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"No lo se,¿Que me recomiendas?"Me dijo.

"Q-Que te parece de fresa"Le sugerí nerviosamente,_ por que estoy cada vez más nervioso?_.

"Por mí esta bien"Dijo ella.

Entonces de repente detrás del mostrador aparecí una de las empleadas.

"En que puedo ayudar a esta adorable pareja"Dijo la empleada con una sonrisa.

Volví a ver a Lightning y ella me volvió a ver a mi,los dos nos sonrojamos furiosamente y nos separamos un poco mirando hacia otro lado.

"U-Un helado de fresa y otro de vainilla por favor"Le dije a la empleada.

"Claro,un helado de fresa y otro de vainilla enseguida"Dijo mientras servia el helado en conos y nos los entrego.

Salimos de la heladería y nos sentamos a comer nuestros helados en un banco cercano,ninguno pronuncio ni una sola palabra,solamente rápidas miradas entre nosotros las cuales provocaban que nos sonrojaramos.

Terminamos nuestros helados y caminamos hacia mi moto,antes de subirnos me volví para decirle algo a ella,cuando de repente alguien paso corriendo detrás mío lo que causo que tropezara hacia adelante y que mis labios de repente se encontraran con los de Lightning.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y sabían a fresa a causa del helado.

Note que ella se sonrojo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y entonces me aparte.

"Yo-Yo en verdad lo siento mucho"Me disculpe mientras me sonrojaba.

Ella no dijo nada,yo pensaba que me daría una bofetada o algo así pero en lugar de eso ella estrello su labios de nuevo con los míos.

Me sorprendí un poco,lastima que duro poco porque después de un tiempo ella se aparto.

"Lightning..."Dije en voz baja.

"Mira, simplemente no digas nada y dime Light"Dijo mientras se sonrojada.

Yo me acerque un poco más a ella y puse mi mano en su mejilla.

"Light,yo podría besarte de nuevo?"Le pregunte con la esperanza de poder probar otra vez sus labios.

"Yo creo que podría permitírtelo"Me respondió ella,entonces no lo dude dos veces para que nuestros labios se encontraran de nuevo.

El beso fue un suave, sencillo pero simplemente magnifico.

Entonces nuestros labios se separaron,yo pose mi frente con la de ella mientras manteníamos los ojos cerrados,no nos importaba que las personas que pasaban por ahí se nos quedaran viendo.

"Hey,te gustaría venir mañana después de clases por otro helado?"Dije yo.

"Eso estaría perfecto para mí"Me respondió con una tímida sonrisa,ella saco rápidamente un teléfono celular de una brillante tapa negra y escribió algo muy rápido,nos subimos en mi moto para poder ir a dejarla a su casa.

**~~~~~~Mientras tanto~~~~~~**

Zack,Aerith,Serah y los demás estaban escondidos a la vuelta de la heladería,escogieron este lugar porque podían tener una mejor vista de lo que hacían Cloud y Lightning.

"Eso fue tan romántico,Squall podrías aprender algo de Cloud"Dijo Rinoa mientras miraba a Light y Cloud.

"Ese no es mi estilo"Dijo Squall.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh,no hablen tan alto que mi hermana se va a dar cuenta"Los silencio Serah.

"Me gusta más ver a Lightning con Cloud que con Terra"Comento Tidus.

"En eso tienes razón"Concordó Yuna.

"Miren,ya se van"Dijo Aerith mientras que Cloud y Lightning se subían a la moto y se iban.

Y de repente el celular de Yuna comenzó a sonar,ella lo saco y comprobó que tenía un mensaje de Lightning.

**"Yuna por favor avísale a otro que cuando los vean están muertos por espiar a Cloud y a mí"**

**-Lightning**

* * *

Ya termine con este capítulo.

Me pregunto que les va a pasar a los chicos,espero que Lightning no les haga mucho daño...

Bueno, por favor comente


	6. Capítulo VI

**Maternal**

Estaba lloviendo, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo era Lightning maternal.

Él estaba con ella, Lulu y su bebé.

"Lo siento pero tengo que hacer unas cosa,Lightning,Cloud podrían cuidar de Vidina por unos minutos?". dijo Lulu.

"Por supuesto,no hay problema" Respondió Lightning.

"Muchas gracias".Dijo ella entregándole al bebé a Cloud , el bolso a Lightning y se fue.

De repente Vidina comenzó a llorar.

Cloud se quedo viendo al niño sin saber que hacer.

"Dame a Vidina un momento"Dijo Lightning mientras tomaba a Vidina en sus brazos y le entregaba el bolso a Cloud."Lo mas seguro es que tiene hambre".

Entonces Lightning le pidió a Cloud que le pasara el biberón.

Ella ofreció la boquilla del biberón al niño mientras lo arrullaba el llanto del niño fue disminuyendo hasta el de convertirse en un pequeño hipo y sin romper el contacto visual con el bebé.

Cuando el bebé había terminado con su leche, Lightning suavemente y poco a poco le enderezó, puso apoyada en su hombro y suavemente le acarició la espalda hasta que eructó.

El corazón de Cloud de se calentó al ver esta faceta maternal de Lightning que nunca había visto.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su amante la estaba mirando, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que ella arrullado al bebé a dormir.

Y fue entonces cuando Cloud se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero ver así con su hijo en sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno esto lo publico mientras termino el capitulo en el que estoy trabajando que se suponía que tenia que publicar el 14 de febrero.**

**Bueno sin más que decir Gracias por leer y por favor comenten **


End file.
